


вut үou ℓeft

by Laeana



Series: ⑩ ғαςσηs ∂ε мσυгιг [5]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Character Death, Character Study, Guilt, Hurt No Comfort, Love, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:14:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22978207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/pseuds/Laeana
Summary: Il a toujours pensé qu'ils vivraient heureux pour toujours.Mais maintenant Max n'est plus là.
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen
Series: ⑩ ғαςσηs ∂ε мσυгιг [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641712
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	вut үou ℓeft

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [αnd six ωasn't α ηumber σf ℓuck](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26862382) by [Laeana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/pseuds/Laeana)



ʀᴀɪɴ

* * *

**⑥**

Il peut accorder dix mille significations à comment cela s'est passé.

La vérité l'a frappé de la pire des manières et Daniel ... Daniel n'est pas sûr de s'en sortir vivant cette fois. Il ne veut pas s'en sortir vivant cette fois.

Ça fait si mal au plus profond de lui, mal d'avoir perdu l'homme avec qui il voulait passer le restant de sa vie et plus rien ne sera jamais pareil, cela ne sera jamais pareil. Il ne peut pas être heureux de nouveau, il ne peut pas se sentir mieux et il ne peut plus espérer être libéré du poids sur ses épaules.

Il a lu le journal intime de Max. Ce qu'il considère comme. Des notes, des bouts éparpillés partout dans ce qui a été leur appartement. Des mots et voir cela lui a fait tellement mal mais il avait besoin de savoir pourquoi et comment.

Il avait envie d'avoir plus que la simple trouvaille de son amour dans la salle de bain. Pâle. Il est arrivé si tard, tellement tard, pour le trouver si mal en point.

Des phrases qui sont parfois sans queue ni tête, aucun sens mais qui résonne quelque part en lui. Quelque chose de familier. Quelque chose de plus profond que ce que cela en a l'air. Un message, le dernier, griffonné entre deux pages de cours bâclés : **Mais pourquoi t'es pas là ? T'es où ?**

* * *

**⑤**

Les ténèbres qui se sont hissés autour de Max et en Max, il s'en est bien rendu compte. C'est vrai, ce n'était pas difficile et ce que le plus jeune parvenait à cacher à l'ensemble de leur groupe, il ne lui échappait pas à lui. Jamais complètement.

S'être aimé autant malgré toutes les difficultés est peut-être une preuve qu'ensemble ils y arrivaient quand même. À affronter la vie de tous les jours.

Il n'a pas pris leur rencontre pour du hasard, elle serait arrivée un jour ou l'autre considérant à quel point leurs groupes d'amis étaient proches. Son néerlandais avait été si rafraîchissant; du renouveau dans une vie monotone et il avait été si heureux de faire sa connaissance.

Ils s'étaient bien entendus. Ils avaient eu des désaccords, comme tout le monde, des disputes parfois violentes, c'est vrai. Il a toujours pensé qu'ils étaient comme tous les autres, avec peut-être quelques excentricités en plus, rien de forcément grave. Des hauts et des bas qui pouvaient s'arranger en quelques clins d'œil. Tant qu'ils étaient ensemble.

Mais il est sorti de leur routine, il est parti, il est parti putain. Et Max ... son Max ...

* * *

**④**

Il y songe encore et c'est une spirale qui l'attire vers le fond. Penser que son petit-ami arriverait à de tels extrêmes, penser que leur dispute aurait de telles conséquences ... il a cru qu'il partirait, qu'ils se calmeraient chacun de leur côté, comme souvent, et se retrouveraient aussi facilement que chaque fois qu'ils se chamaillaient.

Revenir dans une maison vide, vide de présence et de vie.

Il a mal, il a si mal et quand il ferme les yeux tout ce qu'il peut voir c'est Max. Il n'y a que lui qui compte mais il n'est plus là alors il ne sait plus quoi faire. Sa culpabilité l'étouffe, l'empêchant de vivre chaque jour un peu plus.

S'il avait été là, s'il avait été là pour retirer la lame des mains de son bien-aimé, le rassurer, lui dire que ce n'était pas grave, le serrer dans ses bras fort. L'embrasser encore une fois. Il en rêve, il en cauchemarde. Ses yeux ne pleurent plus, son cœur si.

* * *

**③**

Il a prit du temps avant de choisir de faire quoique ce soit. Il a vécu des journées auprès de ses amis, ceux qui restaient, et tous l'ont regardé avec une inquiétude non dissimulée à chaque fois qu'il se glissait parmi eux, sans un rire ou un sourire.

Il ne peut plus le faire. Ni rire, ni sourire, sa joie lui a été enlevée en même temps que son compagnon. Elle lui a été enlevée et il ne la retrouve qu'à la flamme des souvenirs qui le brûlent dès ses paupières fermées. Il a du mal à y croire, à croire pouvoir aller mieux. On ne guérit jamais totalement de la perte de quelqu'un, c'est bien souvent une part de nous qui s'en va avec elle. Il est parti.

Il passe la corde autour de son cou avec un soupir, presque négligé.

* * *

**②**

Du sommet de la chaise, les choses semblent prendre un autre angle. Un peu de hauteur, un changement de perspective. Il peut voir le paysage par la fenêtre et les gens qui continuent de vivre tranquillement au-delà. C'est étrange. C'est étrange comme le monde paraît petit.

Il est indécis. Le souvenir de Max lui dit qu'il faudrait qu'il continue à se battre, à vivre et sa mémoire à lui lui rappelle que son néerlandais a déjà choisi de tout arrêter. Conflictuel. Il pense à sa famille, il pense à celui qu'il a aimé. Son cœur se déchire violemment. Et si ... et s'il devait encore attendre ? Et si-

* * *

**①**

Il est de dos, il ne voit pas, il ne voit pas le basculement de la chaise.

**Author's Note:**

> Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? Sachez que dans cette série, rien n'est totalement laissé au hasard, je tenais juste à le souligner. Gardez ça en tête pour chaque partie !
> 
> Que dire sinon ... faire mourir Daniel me fait un peu de peine même si il était devenu l'ombre de lui-même, rongé par la culpabilité. Vos avis m'intéressent d'ailleurs, qui pensez-vous voir mourir ? Et survivre ?


End file.
